1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lace and, more particularly, to a shoelace structure for one of a pair of shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shoelace structure comprises a solid lace including a plurality of projections and a plurality of reduced portions located between the projections. Thus, when the solid lace is tied on one shoe, the projections are stopped by the eyelets of the shoe to prevent the solid lace from slipping due to an external pulling force. However, the projections and the reduced portions are arranged on the solid lace, thereby decreasing the outer appearance of the solid lace. In addition, the solid lace is provided with the projections, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication. Further, the solid lace is provided with the projections and the reduced portions so that the solid lace is not made easily, thereby causing inconvenience in fabrication of the solid lace, and thereby increasing the working time.
Another conventional shoelace structure comprises a hollow outer layer and an inner core mounted in the outer layer. The inner core is provided with a plurality of projections which are formed by knotting. Thus, when the outer layer is tied on one shoe, the projections are stopped by the eyelets of the shoe to prevent the outer layer from slipping due to an external pulling force. However, the projections are successively formed on the inner core by knotting, so that the inner core is not made easily and quickly, thereby causing inconvenience in fabrication of the inner core, and thereby increasing the working time. In addition, it is not easy to insert the inner core into the outer layer, thereby wasting the time and energy of fabrication.